


Under Me

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Graphic Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have been having sex regularly for a while now. Let's peek into their bedroom, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2010 Free-For-All challenge at community: alec_eliot.

It's dark in Alec's bedroom. Midnight. There's a full moon but the heavy navy curtains hanging in front of his large window shut out most of the light. What little can be seen shows a man on his hands and knees hovering over Alec's prone, naked body. The man isn't moving, just breathing slow and deep, as if all he wants is to take Alec in by degrees. Alec allows it. Doesn't really have any choice in the matter really. Eliot Spencer is used to getting his own way. And if he can wait it out eventually Eliot will kiss him or touch him or something.

Finally, after minutes that feel like hours, Eliot swoops down close enough to his ear to growl, "Like having you under me like this. You know that? All that skin sweaty and hard and waiting so damn eagerly for me."

Alec shudders involuntarily. There's something about Eliot's voice pitched low and gravelly that makes his throat close up and his insides burn. It's masculine and animalistic and sensual all at the same time.

A warm, calloused hand strokes his flank, caressing the flesh, teasing him with its slowness. "Think I can make you open up for me just by doing this?" Alec nods immediately, his dark brown eyes large and soft as they stare hungrily into Eliot's.

Eliot continues stroking, changing the pattern occasionally to sweep over his leaking, straining dick. It doesn't take long for Alec's thighs to widen. He should be ashamed of the wanton display he's making of himself but right now all he can think about is how much he wants that hand to touch lower, to breach and stretch inside him. He wants it so bad he whimpers when Eliot lets out a smug chuckle and pulls his hand back.

"Please?" he begs, unable to keep quiet any longer. "El?"

Eliot grins wolfishly. "Hm? You want more?"

The hand returns, trailing toward his pubic hair, swirling twice before moving down farther and farther. He cries out at the stimulation. "God, El, need...Need you bad....."

Alec's eyes slip shut as Eliot gives in to his demand and slides a fingertip into him. His hips jerk down, trying to take more of it in. He's ready for another when the middle finger follows the index, dipping in only to pull out again. Alec hisses until the fingers dip in deeper, this time staying inside him. He grunts, breathing shallowly, as his body begins to undulate. Eliot adds two more fingers, filling him, fucking him roughly. Every other stroke bumps against his prostate, causing his brain to short-circuit. Then, just when he's on the edge, the fingers are replaced by something bigger and thicker. Alec moans in satisfaction. This was what he'd been waiting for.

"Damn, you're tight, Hardison!" It doesn't bother Alec that Eliot calls him by his last name during sex as long as they keep having it.

"Yeah..." He can't think of anything else to say. Which is why he's not a talker during the act. Words become useless to him. He can't figure out how they work or when to use certain ones.

"You do that on purpose, don't you? To make me fuck you harder?" He yelps when a stroke hits particularly hard. His hands get wrapped up in Eliot's hair, gripping. "'Cause you want me to fuck you harder than anyone has ever fucked you before. So you can feel me for days."

It's funny. Alec had no idea Eliot would be a talker at all. Especially a dirty talker. It somehow makes sense though. And since they started a sexual relationship he's grateful. Alec can come in two minutes flat just by hearing Eliot talk dirty. Tonight is no different. He's so aroused it's painful and he's pretty sure he would do anything Eliot asked if he could only orgasm. Eliot likes to draw it out though. The bastard. His hand sneaks down to jerk himself off while Eliot fucks him, hoping the man will let him. Instead Eliot intercepts the hand and wraps it around the headboard.

"Wanna see you come with nothing but me inside you. Can you do that for me, Hardison?"

He asks the question rhetorically. Alec will follow his orders and he knows it. He blinks his eyes back open and clenches around him. Alec has learned that sometimes, if he's lucky, this action will drive him wild. If he's really lucky Eliot might even come before pulling out. He won't say it out loud but he loves how full it makes him feel. Eliot growls loudly, his body going rigid. Alec watches as he bites his bottom lip and shoots deep inside him. It's enough to make him shoot all over his own and Eliot's chest like a geyser. When the ringing in their ears stops Eliot drops unceremoniously down onto his chest. His arms wrap around him, holding him close. After a few minutes of silence Eliot shrugs the hold off, pulling out slowly.

"You okay?" he asks gently.

Alec smiles. Eliot, for all his toughness, is a softie at heart. He fights not to let it show except for in the afterglow. "I'm good, baby."

"Jesus, Hardison, why do you have to do that?" Alec blinks innocently. "Call me that? You know I hate it!" Unfortunately, his tone isn't very convincing.

He yanks on Eliot's hair, drawing him into a lingering kiss. "’Cause deep down you love it," he says when he leans back to catch his breath. "And I love you, too...Sweetie."

Eliot mumbles something under his breath, swaggering off toward the bathroom to grab a towel so he can clean them both off. When he comes back to the bedroom Alec is rocking into the bed, his hands caressing his nipples and stomach. He can't help it. He'd watched him walk away and the vision of his ass glowing in the moonlight got him hard again. Eliot moves closer, his eyelids drooping as he inhales the smell of sex. One hand leaves his nipple to reach out. Eliot grabs it, climbing on the bed to suck his dick into his mouth. Alec's fingers find his scalp, massaging it as he lets himself get lost in the pleasure Eliot's lips and tongue always bring. Within five minutes he's climaxing again. Eliot swallows every drop, humming happily.

This time, once Alec's recovered, Eliot lays beside him, his leg possessively parked over his groin. A grin threatens to emerge when his head lands on his chest but he successfully represses it. If he happened to mention that Eliot is cuddling him he'll get up and go back to his own apartment. Alec pets his hair sleepily, content to just be in his arms.


End file.
